


Expanding Horizon

by MortisBane



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: A new hope, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Original Character(s), Rogue One - Freeform, more character's and tags to be added as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortisBane/pseuds/MortisBane
Summary: Plans to the Death Star in hand, Princess Leia and her crew head off in search of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi to gain his aid in assisting the Rebellion in their war against the Empire.  But as their journey drags on more truths and discoveries plague the crew and their growing numbers.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a canon divergence story that came to mind on what would happen if Leia and her rebels hadn't been captured like in the beginning of A New Hope.
> 
> Feedback is very much welcomed, I'd like to hear from any reader's so I know weather to continue posting the story or not. I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Please let me know if you find any errors.

Pinpoints of light stretched on into long thin lines across the ship's view port. A tunnel of light surrounding the ship and it's patrons, as they darted out of the battle field around them. The flashes of red and green laser bolts, happening all around the many ships vanished in one quick flourish, leaving behind the battle, above and below the world of Scariff. Clutched tightly in her hand, were the last remnants of hope, only there thanks to the foolish and daring actions of the short lived Rogue One Team. Princess Leia’s soft smile felt bittersweet, as she could still see the green flash of the dreaded Death Star’s laser, incinerate the Rebellions impromptu heroes. But their goal lay in her hand now, torch passed on so that she may carry their hope, and make it into a true fighting chance for the Alliance. If what the girl Jyn Erso claimed was true, that there was a flaw left inside the plans for them to find, then she’d make sure they found it, and put an end to that technological terror before it could claim anymore lives.

The buzz of the bridge drew her back from her thoughts, the mesmerizing stretch of hyperspace having lulled her into her mind. But her trusted crew worked on, and now was not the time for getting lost in thought. They had an important job to do, sent by her father, Senator Bail Organa, himself. A great Jedi lay in wait for them, hidden on the remote world of Tatooine, their mission was to find him, bring him to Alderaan, and gain his aid for the Rebellion. Leia had heard a lot of the Jedi in her youth, her father always having some tale of heroics to tell about the Jedi and the Clone War. How their powers aided the innocent, and their fight for peace and justice. Leia cared not for war, she had the spirit of a fighter, but she preferred that all matters be resolved with as little bloodshed as possible, especially from the innocent. But times have changed, the Senate lost more and more power each day as the Emperor grew stronger. She, and many others, could see that the Senate was useless at this point, soon enough it would be done away with entirely, and was only left now as a front. A facade to convince the masses that there was still diplomacy in the galaxy, to hide the tyranny of the Galactic Empire. Things were changing fast, and the only hope she still had for the galaxy was left in the rebellion, and the war they were starting. A war that an old Jedi General would be of most use in.

“Your highness.” Slightly embarrassed to have caught herself in her own mind again, she jumped at the voice of her bridge Captain, Camilius Leel. Trying to keep the most regality in her appearance, she turned offering the slightly taller man a warm smile.

“Yes Captain?” He gave her a nod, arms held tightly at his side's and back ramrod straight. He looked more uncomfortable than militaristic, with his large helmet's strap a tad to tight under his chin. Leia hated that part of the rebellion, she was royalty, but never liked all the forced formalities, she’d rather be viewed an equal patron to all of her crews.

“We fear that in our close escape, we most likely have been tracked by Imperial forces. No doubt they have begun pursuit after us, we will have little time, once out of hyperspace, before they are upon us.” Leia nodded slowly, face falling into a concentrated stare.

“Was there that short of time before they began their pursuit of us?”

“Aye ma’am. That, and with the destroyer’s superior speed, whatever lead we had on them, they are still gaining fast.” She bit the inside of her cheek lightly, mulling over what options she could come up with.

“Understood Captain, with what time we have, could we slip into the planet's atmosphere and land? Perhaps try and hide on the planet, rather than engage in a space battle.” She was no fool, no amount of luck or skill would have this diplomatic transport vessel taking down an Imperial Star Destroyer, nearly 100 times the size. They would either be captured or destroyed, and the plans fought so desperately to acquire would be lost like that, to dust amongst the stars.

“Maybe ma’am, it would be cutting it awfully close, but where would we go? No doubt they've alerted any Imperials on planet or in nearby systems to try and intercept us as well.” Leia didn't answer at first, she stared out into the swirling star light before her, clearing her mind subconsciously until only one thought remained.

“Mos Espa.” The Captain broke his strict military stance to give her a peculiar stare.

“Mos Espa, ma’am? I'm sorry but what is that?” She turned back to him, giving him the most certain look she could manage.

“It is a city, I believe, I think I may have heard of it once. Have your men learn what they can about it before we come out of hyperspace, something tells me that is where we should go.”

“Of course your highness.” He tilted his back forward slightly, in a small bow (which Leia really could have done without) and went on his way. She had no idea where she'd ever heard of that place before, couldn't even vouch that is was an actual city on Tatooine, but something deep inside her, in her heart, her soul, told her to go there. She's learned over the many years that her intuition and gut feelings, were always something to pay close attention to, almost never steering her wrong. She had once foiled a conspiracy in the Senate, after meeting a slimy senator from the planet Scipio, having felt as if something about the man was sinister. Sure enough after conducting an investigation into the matter (without Senate approval) she had discovered that he was stealing funds from his government, taking money away from the more impoverished areas of his planet and spending them on personal extremities. For some reason, senator Mon Mothma was overjoyed when she’d accomplished that feat, saying that it reminded her of an old friend.

Nonetheless, her intuition had yet to steer her wrong, so if it told her Mos Espa, than she'd trust it and head in that direction, with appropriate caution of course.  
The bustle around the bridge continued, and as she had time before the end of their jump, she decided to check in on what survivors were left after their escape from the Imperial boarding party. Leaving in such a rush, left her ill-knowledged on what exactly happened down there. Excusing herself to one of the nearby officers, she left the bridge and headed down the corridors of the ship, brisk pace allowing her white gown to flutter lightly in a ethereal manner. A quick thought crossed her, that if this Mos Espa is a good place to land the shuttle, she will need to change her clothes before venturing out into the desert, this gown wasn't exactly meant for traversing deserts or blending into unethical crowds.

She made her way towards their small med station, nothing meant for serious injuries, rather for keeping people treated or alive until reaching an actual medical station. She may not of known what happened, but she did know many soldiers didn't make it on board this ship before they jettisoned from the main convoy. Injuries we're almost guaranteed, and the med station is where she'd find those involved in the skirmish.

The metallic clank of the floor as she went down the hall are all that accompanied her through her trek. Leaving all the bustle of the ship behind in more important areas of the ship, the barracks, communications room, bridge, navigation. The only ones in the med station were the wounded, and the droids. As she approached the door, it slid open with a woosh at her presence, and was greeted by the bright white light that basked every medical room. It was small and sparse, only four beds and a few pieces of machinery, mismatched technology scavenged from all different sorts of ships and planets, beeping and whirring softly in the room. A single medical droid wandered around the room, three of the beds occupied that it had to tend to. One man was sleeping, she hoped, his blanket pulled up to his chest covering whatever ailment he had. The other bed pulled at her heart, the blanket covering whoever lay in it all the way over top the head, a casualty on the ship. Sights like that reminded her why they fought, so that death like this one would hopefully come to an end, that there would be no more need for war or fighting, if only the Empire could be done away with, and all of their cruelties. The third bed had the newest of patients, a writhing soldier, clutching at his leg, that was bandaged tightly, but blood still seeped into the white cloth. His shirt and helmet removed, a thin sheen of sweat coating his pale skin as he trembled in pain.

“Are you injured?” A mechanical voice drew her attention to the droid, that was trained on her. In it's hand a syringe, which she hoped was a pain reliever for the poor man.

“No, please, treat your patients. I wish only to speak to th...him.” She had to catch herself, realizing of the three only two she could actually speak with, and of those two only one even remotely conscious. The droid didn't answer her, just continued on to the third patient. Pulling his arm towards him. He fought against him slightly, most likely unsure of the droid intentions. The droid held no sympathy for the man’s pain, but Leia felt her face contort in pity, which she had to quickly mask for the soldiers sake. The syringe was placed against his forearm, pressing lightly into the skin and a hiss escaped it as it was administered. Whimpers slowly began to die down as the medicine took effect, his body relaxing until he lay limp against his cot. Only then did the droid release the arm, laying it back down, with no further protest from the man. Only after the droid checked in the IV and walked away to tend to other business did Leia approach. She stood at his bedside, looking down on the relieved, sweat covered face of the soldier. His eyes were lidded, face lax, mouth agape. His chin was clean shaven, but hair a bit unkempt and greasy. Brown locks darkened to a near black as it was plastered against his skull.

“Soldier, what is your name?” She asked softly resting a gentle hand on his own. It took a moment for him to register her there, head lolling to one side then the other before his eyes finally met her.

“Princess.” He whispered, sounding half of an addressment and half a statement for himself to keep up. Their medicine wasn't the best found in the galaxy and they didn't have a lot of it, but what they did get a hold of left many drowsy.

“Yes, I want to know what happened with the Imperial boarding party. But first, I’d like your name.” Names were something cherished above near all else, a name gave a person their personality, there were never two people alike, and the first step to truly meeting and sympathizing with a person, was the name.

“Gara. Gara Kling, ma’am. Loyal…” he paused his eyebrows scrunching together, as if he had forgotten what he was saying mid sentence. “L-Loyal soldier of the Rebellion.” He finally finished.

“Gara,” she spoke it softly, trying to commit it to memory, if she was going to be one of the people to send these soldiers out into battles, she best learn some of them, as not to lose her own humanity. See these people as people and not just soldiers, as the Empire does with their Stormtroopers.

“Gara, can you tell me what happened to the others just before our ship detached?” He looked up at her, actually meeting her eyes, and she found them a pale green color. He went silent, and as he stared at her his eyes began to unfocused, glaze over.

“It-it was him!” He flinched, as if wrenched back to where he was, looking slightly erratic. “He came for us!”

“Who is him?” Gara’s hand moved up to his face wiping desperately at the sweat there.

“Darth Vader,” It came as a whisper, spoken in mild shock. And Leia didn't blame him, Darth Vader was a serious and intimidating figure, but he was not known to bother with small groups of rebels personally. But usually, small groups of rebels hadn't just recovered the plans to his dreaded space station.

“He was like a monster swathed in black. H-He had a light saber, every shot we fired he sent right back at us. With just his hand he took blasters from their hands, suspended one man on the ceiling before slicing him in half. We could do nothing. He killed everyone in that corridor, I was in the one just beyond it, and was struck by one of the bolts he sent flying back at us…” His hand tightened around his own throat subconsciously. Leia moving her own hand to gently pry at his fingers, his knuckles white from the tight pressure. It took a few prodding pulls before Gara realized what she was doing and released his hold.

“I commend you for your efforts, Gara. And the soldiers we lost today will never be forgotten, thanks to them, and you, we have the plans in our hands. Now the Rebellion has a fighting chance against the Empire.” He looked her over, eyebrows scrunching tightly together, confused.

“I didn't do anything, I was just caught in crossfire. The true heroes are dead back over Scariff, dead on Scariff!” Leia shook her head patting Gara’s hand.

“Nonsense, every member of this Rebellion is a hero to the Galaxy. Just having the courage to fight makes you all heroes in my eyes.”

“Thank you ma’am.” She smiled at him, and he tried his best to return it.

“Get some rest Gara, you've earned it.” He just nodded in response, and Leia took that as her cue to leave. Just as she stepped away the droid returned to add a sedative the Gara’s IV drip. As soon as the med station door closed behind her she was greeted by Captain Leel again.

“Ma’am, our reports have come in on Mos Espa.” His heels clicked together as he came to stand at attention before her. She glanced back at the closed med station door before nodding at Leel to continue.

“It's a smaller settlement on Tatooine, not much air traffic there. Made up of smaller businesses, most the money invested in gambling. Over all just an Outpost on the planet, not nearly as crowded as the main spaceport, Mos Eisley, most travel to or near Mos Espa comes around the times of Podracing.” Leia nodded slowly as he spoke, taking in all the information. None of it sounded familiar to her, but somehow her gut told her that’s where to go.

“Perfect Captain, tell navigation to prepare to set course for Mos Espa. That will be our best bet.”

“Yes ma’am.” he gave a shallow bow. “Is Senator Organa’s friend awaiting us in Mos Espa?”

“No, we don't know where he is, and he doesn't know we’re coming for him. We’ll have to ask locals, I just have a name and a description.”

“How in the worlds are we meant to find him?! Especially with the Empire so close on our tail!” She looked up at Leel, and he instantly flushed, realizing his outburst.

“Sorry ma’am.”

“No apologies necessary, Captain. I would prefer if you voiced your opinions, makes it easier to be sure we've covered everything.” She gave him a smile, turning to go back down the corridors, Leel matching stride almost immediately. “You do have a point though Captain, we’re really pressing our luck here, cutting things a bit too close. But if we've learned anything from this day, it's that we are capable of doing the impossible.” She saw Leel smile from the corner of her eye.

“Aye ma’am.” They both stopped just before the navigation room, turning to face one another.

“Now, Captain Leel, work closely with the navigation team to get us as much information on Mos Espa’s local community as we can, we’ll need to assemble a team to go out to search and the rest to stay here and monitor for Imperial presence. And if you could have someone bring me some spare civilian clothing, I would be very grateful.” Leel clicked his heels together in a quick salute but faltered towards the end.

“Spare clothing? What for ma’am?” Leia couldn't hold back the grin that spread across her face.

“Why because I can't traverse the desert with your team in this. Good luck Captain.” With that she turned and went off to what is her temporary quarters for the trip,

leaving a gawking Leel behind.

* * *

 

The day looked just like any other, but in his experience, one day was never like any other. The suns still rose above the stretching sand dunes the same time as they normally do. He could hear the Bantha herd howling and huffing through, past his humble abode the same way as they do each day. The heat climbed to smoldering just as fast and the rare breezes petted the ground just as normal. But the air, the air was different. It carried the feeling of change, something was about to happen, and Obi-Wan Kenobi could feel it. The force, flowing through everything around him, it had changed in a sudden moment, as if the entire galaxy had shifted, what made it do so was unseen, but it warned him, to be prepared, that perhaps his nineteen years as a hermit was coming to an end.

“Visitors, been some time.” He hummed to himself sitting at his table, a cup of plain tea sitting before him. No one came out this way, there was nothing here. The nearest settlements a far ways off, with many Tuskin Raider camps in between. It's why he chose to live here, it is much harder to be found, even on accident, when you’re found quite literally in the middle of nowhere. So whatever was coming his way, he knew, was looking specifically for him.

“Come what may, friend or foe, I'll wait for them. Can't even recall last time I truly spoke to another person.” He smiled hefting himself up from his seat, old brown robe dumping sand onto his already sandy floor. “Oh, I've sat longer than I meant to.” He didn't usually speak to himself, a quiet day without a single voice can be relaxing and a good way to meditate and connect with the force. But other days, the talking kept his brain working, made him feel as if another soul inhabited his space with him. And some days there was. After the Jedi purge so many years ago and Yoda and he departed to the far reaches into exile, Yoda gave him one last piece of knowledge. A way to reach his old master who had become one with the Force. Qui-Gon Jinn. It took him many years but he had reached a point where, on intense meditation sessions, he could see the old force user manifest before him. It was a grounding experience, despite the spiritual nature of it all. And ever since his initial breakthrough, he can, on occasion, feel his master’s presence. Flittering in and out on whatever his whims, it was a consoling feeling, knowing that his master still checked in on his old padawan, and for sure helped him keep his mind together.

However, today he did not feel his master, his presence was absent, and that alone wasn't an issue. But whatever disturbance in the force that had rocked the galaxy, might have something to do with the Force spirit’s disappearance. It put the old Jedi master on alert, but he would not allow it to conduct his daily routine. He finished the last few sips of his tea and deposited it in his kitchen wash bin. His time hidden away left him with far less technologies than before. His youth and early adulthood life was surrounded by innumerable technologies. Holograms, ships, speeders, training spheres, droids, and while he never let the materials distract him from the Force or his Jedi path, being away from all of it made him feel freer. He had only what he needed here, no droids to clean up his messes, no comlink to beep incessantly, just the nature around him. And while Tatooine was a place surely lacking in plants and greenery, even many animals, it still had an ecosystem, and each member of said were necessary for its structure as a whole. He could only imagine the sort of connection to the force Yoda must have on Dagobah. From what he’s heard there was no sentient life on the entire planet, it was just one large thick swamp teeming with animals. So rich and alive, and wet. Obi-Wan just wished he could go one day on this planet without feeling the sand leech any moisture from his skin. In the last nineteen years, he feels as though the sand has aged him forty. His own beloved beard had thinned out and lost its color. He ran his hand to rub at it subconsciously.

Cup in his wash bin, Obi-Wan headed outside his hut, that sat just upon the edge of a cliff side, looked over the stretching desert wasteland. I would be a heck of a view, if there was anything there to view. But Obi-Wan stopped fretting over such things long ago. Instead, now, he walked to the cliff's edge, looking over the sands below, then turned his gaze upward, to the sky. It was a pale blue, twin suns at his back, and he was unable to see any of the outlying space beyond the atmosphere.

“Something is going on out there, changing the course of this galaxy’s fate.” He hummed to himself. “I've got a bad feeling about this.”

* * *

 

Captain Camilius Leel was a dedicated and loyal member of the Rebellion, had been fighting their fight for many years now. He wasn't the type of man to question higher command, he’d even been chastised by his peers for being so blindly loyal. But the Rebellion had yet to ever steer him wrong. And the past few months where the Princess, Leia Organa, had been added to his ship, well he’d taken to her immediately.  
She had a fiery fighting spirit, that she kept so well hidden under her regal Princess look. They’d run many missions, most of them posing as a simple escort for the young senator, where he’d seen first hand how intense she could be. How much she cared for their cause. So Leel decided to take it into his own hands, to watch over the Princess, who he knew didn't need it. To him she was like the torch bearer, the one lighting the path forward so they could all climb out of the oppressive darkness of the Empire.

Out of the entirety of the Rebellion, there was none he was more loyal to than to Princess Leia. However, this next mission had him teetering on the edge of questioning her. Most of their missions to this point were simple, diplomatic, or they could hide under the guise of non-rebels. This stepped completely out into the open. His ship was seen fleeing the Battle of Scariff. His ship was spotted as carrying the stolen Death Star plans. His ship had just become the most sought after shuttle for the entire Empire. There was no feigning ignorance, pretending they were just simple diplomats. And he felt uncertain about throwing the Princess, the light of the Rebellion, into the middle of all the direct conflict.

Into the war.  
They’d all been trying to avoid it, in fact the whole reason the Rogue One team had just waltzed alone into Scariff was because the Rebellion would have preferred to avoid an escalation into war conflict. But they were here now, there was no way around it, the Rebellion practically just declared all out war on the Empire. And Captain Leel knew, there was no way they were going to skirt through Tatooine, with a Jedi tagging along, then to Alderaan and back to Yavin 4 without getting into at least one battle. And, though he knew she would most likely been just as capable as his own soldiers, he was scared of what could happen to the Princess.  
So, with much reluctance, he acquired the smallest set of civilian disguise clothing he could find, and grudgingly went back to the Princess’ temporary quarters. He stalked down the ship’s corridors, doors passing as black indents in the bright white walls. Every door looked the same, each wall looked as any other, but this was his ship. He could tell what was behind any door at random, he made sure of that as soon as he was put in command of the vessel. He knew which quarter’s were the Princess’ he just didn't want to hand her these clothes. He didn’t want to give her a practical invitation into danger.

The team was selected already, himself, five of his best soldiers, a protocol droid for interpretation, and an astromech for any sort of technological tampering they might need. The astromech came first, and the choice of protocol droid was just thrust upon them. The gold one, who seemed to have too much anxiety than any droid ever should, was practically attached at the hip, or more accurately the cylinder, of the smaller astromech. They didn't have much of a choice. This all left the Princess as their ninth member.

Letting out a heavy huff, and slumping his shoulders in resignation, he pressed the control panel, requesting entrance. The standby light glared at him as he waited for access, and the acceptance ping shouted at him as the door swooshed open. Then there she stood. Just as beautiful as if she’d come from the heavens, still in her white gown and radiant skin. She was truly a beautiful girl, and he would hate to see war tarnish that.

“Hello Captain, I take it those are my new uniform.” She smiled at him, a sort of smile that edged on mischievous. She knew he didn't want her to go, and she prided herself on going anyway. He gave her a sharp nod, unable to stop from falling into formalities.

“Yes ma’am.” he held them out the her, arms stiff, really forcing out the action. “But I implore you, please reconsider. This will be extremely dangerous, Imperials could swarm us at any moment, and I fear that they will shoot first and not even bother asking questions later!” She didn't answer, rather just stared waiting expectantly, so he continued. “It would be much safer for you, if you were to wait with the ship whilst we recover the Jedi.” Leia nodded slowly, taking steps closer to him, eyeing the clothing.

“Safer?” She hummed nodding again before looking up at him. “Yes, quite safe on this ship, being tracked by the Empire that will be a sitting duck in the middle of a bare desert, rather than on the move, in civilian clothing hidden amongst the crowds of people. Yes Captain Leel, you’re right, sitting here and waiting for the Empire will but much safer.” Leel didn’t need to be a Jedi to hear all the sarcasm dripping in her voice. “Not to mention,” She began again taking the offered clothing. “I was sent on this mission by my father, and you are the ones accompanying me. So your concern is flattering Captain, but I think I’ll be just fine out on the planet with your team.” She gave him a big smile and took one step back, the door between them swooshing close in his face.

Leel sighed, allowing his arms to fall back to his sides. That was another thing he’d come to learn about Princess Leia, she was strong willed and stubborn as all hell. When her mind was set, nothing could take her off the path, which could be useful in missions, but not when you’re trying to keep her from running head first into battles. He knew better than to think he could ever convince Leia Organa to change her mind about anything, but he couldn't help but try. If that be the case, he’d just have to be a bit more subtle about protecting the Princess.

Turning and heading back down the corridor, planning on adding a second mandate to their mission when his comlink beeped with an incoming message. He keyed it on, continuing on his path as he spoke.

“Captain Leel here.”

“Captain, we’re about to come out of hyperspace, we need you on the bridge immediately!” One of his officers voice fluttered through the device, sounding far more nervous than he probably wanted to give off.

“Thank you Lieutenant, I’m on my way” He didn't give the man a chance to answer, as he keyed off the comlink and fell into a jog up to the bridge. He could feel the skin under his collar moisten with sweat, and his nerves alight with worry. But he had people who counted on him to lead them to safety, and by the force he will be that man. As long as he looked calm on the outside, maybe they won't know how much his mind was a wreck. He cursed to himself.

“No one is going to believe that.”


	2. Chapter Two

The tension on the bridge was so thick, Captain Leel felt as though he’d walked face first into a wall when the door slid open for him.  The bridge may have been small, but it was over crowded with crew and personnel, all of whom had anxiety rolling off them in waves.  At the very least Leel could fit in amongst them.  Stepping forward, trying to assemble as much confidence in his stance as he could, he rested both his slightly sweaty palms on the two pilots chairs.s

“Report.” The men sitting in each chair jumped and looked over to him.

“S-sir!” One stammered, hands twitching from his controls as if he were about to salute, before thinking better of it.  “We’ve got less than five minutes left before we complete our jump.”  Leel nodded slowly, straightening himself out, arms staying straight at his sides.

“Good job soldier, the exact moment we’re out of hyperspace, we’ll have to make straight for the planet, closest route.”  Leaning forward, between the two pilots, he meddled with their controls bringing up a schematic map of the planet Tatooine, having downloaded them while converging with the navigations team.  Atop the blue orb’s surface was a single red dot, which Leel gestured towards.

“There, is Mos Espa, our destination.  You will bring us right outside the city, so that I and our retrieval team can get off the ship.  That way we’ll save time having to traverse the desert.  Then you will move to this location,” pressing a few other switches a new flashing red dot appeared not far from the first, “and wait for further instruction.  Understood?”  The two men glanced at each other, then back at Leel, hesitant to respond.

“Y-Yes sir!”

“Yes sir!”  They both responded before turning back to their controls.  “Less than three minutes remaining.” Leel sighed quietly and stepped back towards the observation platform of the bridge.  They could do this, they could do this.  In fact, he realized, he should probably be telling the crew as much.  He looked over the crowded staff, huddled around controls and maps.  Swallowing down his own anxieties Leel tried to straighten his back up even more and prepared to project his voice over the murmurs of the others.

“Everyone.”  It was sudden, booming through the bridge.  A majority of the staff jumped at the voice, and they all turned to him, everything suddenly quiet.  His eyes scanned each of them, each and every face reflecting fear, and it almost gave Leel cold feet.  But he didn't come to be Captain by being cowardly.

“Today, we’ve lost many great fighters for the Rebellion.  Men and women of all different species who rose to the cry of help when it called out.”  He did another quick sweep of his crowd, seeing their fear slowly ebbing away to what looked more like curiosity.  “They stood against not only the oppression of the Empire, but they defied the Rebellion because they knew they could get what we all needed.  They had hope, and confidence that they'd complete their goal.  And we are the proof of their success, and the remains of Scariff are now our motivation.  We will not be the reason that those fallen heroes aren't avenged, we will not allow our nerves or our fears to stand in the way if our goal!  We will approach this mission as we would any other, we will have hope and confidence, and if we do, the Empire will have nothing it can do to stop us.” Raking his eyes over them all once more he could see a lot of them relaxing, his words bringing them to feel pride, they were getting excited.  “We are Rebels!  We won't cower in fear and expose our belly to this Galactic terror, we will turn against them and bite them at their throat.  I trust each and every one of you with my own life, and I know that we will be successful!  Now let's finish our mission and come back to the Alliance, for the people of Jedha, for the Rebels at Scariff, for all the people of this Galaxy!”  Leel took in a deep breath, lungs burning with a lack of oxygen.  Everything was quiet, each officer and soldier looking around and at him slowly, then the bridge erupted in cheers and applause.  A chorus of cheers and chanting for the lost loves of the day.  Captain Leel couldn't help but smile at all of his men.  It was only a few moments before they all returned to their posts, the clock display counting ever closer to zero.

“That was quite a speech Captain.”  he jumped and turned towards the voice behind him, though he could tell exactly who it was.  Leia stood there smiling so sweetly, dressed in a casual dust tunic and leggings, her long rich brown hair in tight braids that wrapped around her head.  Even when you took away the regalness around her, she still stood like a Princess.

“Thank you ma’am.”  He gave her a shallow bow, smiling back at her, feeling far more relieved and relaxed than he did before.  “We’re about to come out of hyperspace, everyone is in standby to react quickly and get us onto the planet.”  She walked closer joining him in the slightly elevated observation platform.

“Very good Captain, I have full faith that you and your crew will be completely successful.”  And that was it, the last piece he needed to make himself feel just as confident as she sounded.  He jumped into action, running off orders and whipping the crew to be ready as the countdown was nearly complete.

_...5… _

“Watch radar, I want alarms raised if the Star Destroyer comes out of hyperspace before we’re in the atmosphere.”

... _ 4… _

“Switch to our most secure channel, but send no transmission, we need to be as technologically dead in case they aren't tracking us directly.”

... _ 3… _

“Prime weapon systems, I want us to be ready for anything!”

... _ 2 _ …

“Hold on tight Princess, this is going to be close.”

... _ 1 _ …

The swirling stretched light of hyperspace began to shorten until the entire ship was dropped out back into the endless black of space.  Everyone flinched as things came into focus at their view port so suddenly, only stretching space and a large tan world below them.

“Bank for the planet!”  Leel screamed feeling everyone in the room become even more tense than before.  He felt Leia place a gentle hand on Leel’s arm, the other clutching at a control panel.

“May the force be with us.”  He whispered as the planet began growing around them.

* * *

 

At the head of the bridge, staring out at the far too slowly moving hyperspace, arms crossed tightly over his chest, was Darth Vader, seething. The day had gone from bad, to worse, and he was sure the disappointments were not yet through. The officers below him worked in complete silence, their fear wafting into the air. And Vader fed off of it. It made him feel more powerful, just knowing they cowered at the thought of failing him. They knew what he'd do to failures. One of his regrets from the day, was the fact that Director Krennic perished on Scariff at the hands of the Death Star. He very much would have wanted to deal out that punishment himself. Though slaughtering those Rebels just before detachment did help ease some of the regret.

Yet still, the plans slipped through his fingers, and if they couldn’t retrieve them soon, their new battle station could be in jeopardy. Vader was no fool, if this Galen Erso would risk everything to get a message out, that lead to the theft of the Death Star plans, there was something they didn’t know about it. Something that could be beneficial to the Rebels.

Scowling behind his mask he turned quickly heading back down the bridge, cape swirling around him, drinking in the pain that it caused, moving his scarred face. He could feel the officer’s gazes on him as he continued down the walk, but he paid them no mind. Stalking up to the Commanding Officer of the bridge, he towered over him, watching the man's adam's apple bob below his collar as he gulped. He didn’t know the man's name, but he didn't care enough to know either. Without a word, the Commander knew what he wanted.

“Lord Vader,” he began, voice shaking slightly, throat constricting against his uniform. “We should be coming out of hyperspace in just under a minute.” He didn't move or respond, relishing that the man would say everything he needed and then some, without him even needing to speak. “T-The tractor beam is prepped for when we come out of hyperspace, all guns and cannons hot and loaded for a space battle.” He stammered his way through, becoming more nervous as he spoke. Still, Vader waited. “We h-had our men running statistics and algorithms, determining that...” he paused as Vader took in a deep breath. “...determining that the vessel does have enough of a lead on us that we cannot beat them, but should not be terribly far behind them...s-sir.” Yet still he waited. The officer had no more information to provide, and just stood in the tense air around them.

“And where, pray-tell, are we concluding our jump?” He finally spoke, the man behind him somehow managing to shrink back further. In all of his nervous fear, he hadn't even bothered to mention where in the galaxy they were headed.

“Ah yes, s-sorry, uh, sir...We will be coming out just above the planet of Tatooine.” That gave Vader a moment of pause. Of all the planets to be headed, it had to be that one. He shook off the memories of the past that tried clawing their way to the front of his mind, instead focusing more on the hatred that flowed from them.

“In the event of your failure to capture the vessel, I shall have a team prepped to take a shuttle to the surface in pursuit. I expect you have a squad of TIE Fighters ready to launch?” Vader spoke, already turning to return to his view port.

“Y-Yes sir!” The Commander called after him, and Vader did not miss how he immediately called for the TIE Pilots to be prepared for dispatch. But he just allowed his hatred to grow stronger, like an internal fire, as he stormed back down the short ramp. He wanted this business over and finished. He will triumph, and these rebels will pay. He will see to that personally.

* * *

 

Their ship rocked and shuddered as they breached the atmosphere at a speed far faster than a ship their size should. Leel could hear his heart thrumming in his ears as well as he could hear the ship metal creaking around them. Fire burned at the edges of their view port as they pushed through the thick atmosphere, each and every crew member holding their breath. Even the usually strong and composed Leia at his side was tense, reflecting the rest of them. His knuckles turned white, the console holding under his tense grip, but he felt if this took any longer he’d rip the console off with his bare hands.

The domination tan color of the sand grew and grew until it consumed them, then everything stilled. They’d breached the atmosphere and the ship leveled out smoothly into the air of the planet. A collective sigh filled the bridge, the two pilots slumping back against their seats, one looking on the verge of shedding tears. Leel allowed everyone a few moments to calm themselves, it even looked like the Princess needed a moment, holding her hand close to her chest, eyes closed, breathing deeply. Leel took a few deep breaths of his own looking down at the console before him.

“Report!” He shouted, head snapping to his left at the two men huddled over the sensor scanner.

“No ships have come out of hyperspace yet sir!” The first shouted, his large helmet sliding slightly down his head as he turned quickly towards Leel.

“We should be clear, no ships are coming out of hyperspace directly behind us!” The second answered, hands flying around the buttons and switches around him.

“Good job! Pilots head for the designated area, but stay as low as you can!”

“Aye sir!” One answered, both him and the copilot falling tensely back into their seats. Leel turned towards the Princess, who had done well composing herself again.

“Well done captain.” She smiled up at him, which he returned gratefully.

“Shall we your highness?” He motioned to the door, and she hurried off out them. He followed after her, taking one last look at his crew. “Stay strong, all of you. Alert us of any updates on the Imperials, we'll be in touch.”

“Aye sir!” The crew called out for him, some even saluting him. With a soft smile he left the bridge, the sliding of the doors sounding almost like the sealing of a coffin to him.

It took no more than a few minutes for the ship to softly land on the hot sands. Leia, along with the recon/extraction team, stood around at the entrance ramp, sporting all similar garb. Real desert scoundrels if you asked her. Captain Leel stood at the doors, off to the side tucking his blaster into it's holster. A slightly older woman to her left nudged her gently.

“Sorry your highness,” she apologized, “but you'll need this.” She held out a blaster to her, a simple thing, just a small pistol. Leia gave her a smile and a nod.

“Thank you soldier.” She took it, tucking it unceremoniously into the back of her pants. The metal at her feet vibrated softly, the ramp of the shuttle lowering before them. The light was so intense, all of them shielding their eyes from the onslaught from the twin suns. And the heat, Leia wanted to choke on the wall of it that hit them. She knew it would be scorching, but this was near unbearable, so dry and merciless. She tried to keep herself impassive to the change, her whole life being taught to set an example to any who may be looking upon her. But it was actually Captain Leel who looked the least affected, acting right at home in the suffocating heat.

“Let's hustle everyone, we don't have time to waste.” He shouted, motioning for the team to head down the ramp, touching each member lightly as they passed, save for the two droids. He waited until the five team members, the two droids and herself were through before following suit. If the heat from inside the ship was bad, being exposed under the direct beatings of the suns was excruciating. The layers they wore not helping their predicament. It was unfortunately what you got with a desert planet.

“Why does Senator Organa's contact have to live on a desert planet?” One soldier groaned, wiping their quickly accumulating sweat from their brow.

“Why couldn't it have been a cooler planet, with more water?” Another chimed in.

“I'd take Kamino over this any day.” Came a third.

“Quit the pity party, we have a job to do.” She interrupted them, deciding to take point, pushing through the others. “We didn't just lose a team of true courageous rebels so you could all mope about the desert being hot, let's go!” Turning her back on the team she started on, fighting every urge she had to can herself with something,

“Oh my.” The gold protocol droid, C-3PO, gasped, it's blue astromech counterpart, R2-D2, whistling right next to him, before rolling right after her. “Honestly R2, we were always getting work done before the princess stepped in!” Leia couldn't help but smile at that one.

“You heard her!” Leel shouted to them. “Let's get going!” The Captain moved ahead, falling into step beside her, the rest quickly following suit.

The horizon before them seemed to stretch endlessly, a sea worth of sand. Leia internally huffed, hating how literal the Dune Sea truly was. She never had any strong opinions on sand, but she worried however long their trek through this desert would last, she'd end up hating it before the end. Already her uniform was sticking to her skin uncomfortably. She just prayed that they'd get to the settlement soon. And that whom they were looking for would be there, and hadn't somehow melted away in this heat.

All that fire Leia had to start off this mission, had been smothered by the fires of the planet. It were as if the desert and the suns worked together to leech every ounce of energy a person has. It's the only way anything can sustain itself on the planet, any lifeforms just eat all the energy the sand has leached and trapped underneath itself. Her feet ached in her boots, sand found it's way into every possible crevice it possibly could. Quite literally everywhere. A desert in her boots, her hair, there was probably some rattling in her brain now too. And the rest of the team seemed to be faring just as well as she. Them all looking more sluggish than when they had begun, even Leel was looking worse for wear.

None were more talkative, however, with their complaints than C-3P0. The team's ears were not given a moment's rest from the droids pleas and cries. The sand was too much, getting in his gears, slowing down his machinery, depleting his power cells far too quickly, worried he'd just stiffen up and be stuck someplace forever. A soldier or too had whispered about how that would be the only good thing to come out of this mission so far. And Leia couldn't help but smile at that. At least R2 was doing his best to calm the golden menace, to no avail.

“My R2 I do not understand why  _ you _ are not more upset about this whole situation. The sand must be making a mess of your inner leg mechanisms!” 3PO chattered on, R2 whistling some annoyances back at him.

“Captain,” Leia called out to Leel, hoping to block out the droids ramblings.

“Yes your highness?”  he gave her a quick glance, then one back at the droid's trailing in the back.

“No R2, I do not believe I am becoming annoying!  Forgive me for wanting to voice my concerns with the necessity of this whole mission!”  Leel rolled his eyes as 3PO continued on without a care.

“Please tell me we’re nearing our destination, any more of 3PO and I think I might find some desert creature to throw him at,”  Leia closed her eyes and rubbed her temples lightly in emphasis.

“I  _ what _ ?!  R2 how dare you say such thing, I’ll have you know…”  the gold droid banged the dome of the astromech, letting it clang too loudly for Leia’s aching skull.

“or myself…”  She huffed, unable to keep her composure any longer.  Leel laughed lightly, looking back at the team for a moment.

“Not sure, how about you tell me?” Lifting a slim brown eyebrow at the man, and opening her eyes, she stared quizzically at him.  And with a nod of his head he gestured back forward.  Leia never thought a run down desert outpost, in the center of the most disgusting places of the outer rim, could look so beautiful.  Maybe it was the fact that it was the first thing she’d seen in an hour that wasn’t wamprat or a moisture vaporator, but Leia thought Mos Espa looked like a heaven.

“Thank the stars.”  She sighed, a smile pulling at her already chapped lips.  It was so close, the domed hut-like buildings lined in small irregular rows, the overbearing beige, and occasional paint markings or cloth awnings, it was quaint, a little rustic, but a decent place if you consider what all came with the outer rim.  “Alright then, mission recap! With our four teams we will start from the center of the city, and make our way out to the four corners.  Everyone have their comlinks set to a secure channel?”  The team of five before her all nodded in approval switching on the complinks pulled from their belts.

“Team One; Me and the princess, shall head northeast, Team Two; Paige and Trep, will head southeast, Team Three; Larn and Howel, head northwest, and Team Four, Tanya and the droids, head southwest.”  Leel joined in, pointing out each individual member as they were called off.  “Listen for any leads on a Jedi in the area, ask the locals, but be subtle, we cannot give ourselves away in our mission.  This is Tatooine, the scum here would gladly sell out their mother for a pinch of Spice, we have to watch ourselves.  And there is already an Imperial presence here, so everyone be on your toes.  Call in if you learn anything at all, is that clear?”  In unison the members all gave a shout of affirmation, 3PO seemingly the only one not completely on board with the plan.

“Alright then!”  Leia came back in.  “Good luck everyone, may the Force be with you!”  She got some calls back and a salute or two, then they were off.  Their feet falling somehow lighter in the sand they neared closer to the city.  The bustle of people filling the streets, merchants, Jawas, citizens, travelers, mixing together before them into a blur of liveliness amidst the death of the desert.  The team moved in silence through the rivers of people and animals, carts and speeders, till they reached a sort of plaza center to the whole place.  It was a misshapen circle, lined at the edges with numerous stalls of merchants and businesses.  They all gave one last look at each other, and split off, the teams of two falling apart seamlessly heading off in four different directions, one job to do.  And with the army of the Empire, just hair widths behind them.

* * *

 

This Star Destroyer would need a new Commanding Officer, Vader decided.  Once they dropped from hyperspace, there was no rebel ship awaiting them.  No sign of their escape, or of them preparing for a space battle.  They were simply gone, already hidden within the atmosphere of the dust ball below them.  And Vader was none too pleased to see this.  And neither was the Commander, when his eyes bulged out his skull, and he scratched his throat till it bled, struggling for breath.  Nor was the crew members who had to whisk away yet another body from his bridge. Rage simmered just below the surface of his expressionless mask, the troops around him keeping a noticeable distance from him in the shuttle. He'd swear they were force sensitive, able to sense his rage, but he knew it was just predictable at this point.

Vader was tired. Tired of all the constant failures, from all his subordinates and himself, that fueling his rage even further. The past forty eight Galactic Standard hours had been one disappointing turn of events after another, and it seems the Galaxy wasn't done throwing him curve balls. By all tests run, they should have caught up enough distance to drop from hyper space just behind the rebel ship, but they were nowhere in sight. And now he was left to get his hands dirty in a matter that the Empire should have been more than equipped to handle simply.

The shuttle ramp went up slowly behind him once the rest of the troops were loaded. Not long after the ship's floor rumbled and vibrated as they lifted off, passing through into the vacuum of space. He'd become so used to spending his time on ships, traveling through space. He could lose track of the last time he would go planet side. The only reoccurring place he went would be The Dark Monolith, and even then his time would be spent meditating.

The ship rocked slightly as it entered the planet's atmosphere, slipping into the hot and suffocating air of the planet. And as they did, something stabbed at Vader's heart. Memories. Memories that should be long dead and buried, floated to the surface of his mind. A small dusty blond boy. His mother, a sad faced, warm hearted old woman. That same woman dead in the boy's arms. Fighting back the urge to take his anger out on one of the nearest troopers, he instead stamped those thoughts back down where they belonged. That boy and his mother were dead and gone. He turned sharply around, stalking into the cockpit, staring out at the growing expanse of sand. A sad smile played on the old woman's face, and Vader could almost feel her hand upon his cheek.

* * *

 

Jolting out of his meditation, Obi Wan looked up into the pale sky. A shadowy darkness had leaked into his mind, taking hold of his meditation. He saw, such terrible things. A young woman with her hair in buns being tortured, young Luke in terrible anguish, his home in flames, the destruction of millions of lives. He didn't know what to make of any of it. But knew it was not a thing to be ignored. Weather it be events already in motion, or about a warning of what was to happen, Obi Wan was not going to allow his mission to be jeopardized. A great evil was coming his way, bringing with it, fear, destruction misery. The winds about the sand suddenly changing, circling slowly and falling flat.

Standing from where he kneel in the sand, Obi Wan hurried back inside. Going straight for his small chest of important valuables, as if pulled there against his will. It was time. Opening the creaky chest slowly, he saw it laying on top, still as shiny as the day it was constructed. Anakin's lightsaber. He could feel the force around it calling to him. It knew as well as he did that its dormancy was over. Grabbing the heavy little device, trying not to dwell all the emotions the weapon conjured in his heart, he clipped it to his belt under his cloak. He needed to get to Luke, the galaxy as he knew it was changing, and he needed to get to the boy before something else thrust this darkness upon him. He only hoped he was ready.

Gathering his few things, a journal, lightsaber, food and water rations, he took them to the bag saddled on his Dewback. The creature always stayed near his home, Obi Wan fed it and cared for it, so it stayed and gladly allowed him to ride him places across the desert. Once his supplies were secured to the animal, he hopped atop him, giving the side of it's head a few gentle pats.

“Come on old friend, one last journey for the two of us.” He spoke, the Dewback groaning loudly back at him. “One last trip there, you know the way well.” It huffed jolting it's scaly green body to the side, slinking off down the ridge. One foot plopping down at a time, the vibrations making them all the way through the withered old man. “One last trip, one last adventure.” He hummed softly to himself. “Just one more.”


End file.
